warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Archeye
|age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest=Warrior: Senior Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Archeye Archeye Archeye Archeye |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known |mentor=Unknown |apps=Frogtail |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans |deadbooks=''None''}} Archeye is a gray tabby tom with black stripes, a thick stripe over one eye, and patchy fur. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Archeye is a ShadowClan warrior. :He appears at Raggedkit and Scorchkit's apprentice ceremony, coming out of the warriors den with Crowtail and Hollyflower. Toadskip is heard whispering about why they were training half-kittypets before the ceremony began. :While Deerleap is showing Yellowpaw ShadowClan's territory, they see Archeye, Cedarstar, and Featherstorm returning to camp from a hunting patrol. He is seen sitting next to Featherstorm at Yellowpaw second Gathering. He is part of the raid ShadowClan made on the rats at Carrionplace, and is in Stonetooth's patrol. He is partnered with Yellowpaw, and this is her first raid. They quickly found a rat, and after nearly losing it, and Yellowpaw kills it, thanking StarClan for their prey. When they get back to camp, Archeye proudly states they both didn't have a scratch on them, and that it was Yellowpaw who really caught the huge rat; he didn't help much. He tells her that she did well before they return to the others. After Cedarstar makes Boulder and Russetpaw apprentices, he distracts Nutwhisker from aruging with his sister to join him on a hunting patrol. :Archeye is chosen to go on a patrol to chase out a badger. At the last mintue, he suggests to let the apprentices, Foxpaw and Wolfpaw, join them for expereince, much to Yellowfang's ire. He comes up with the plan to surround the badger and her cubs, however, much to Archeye's surprise, the badger had already left. He praises Yellowfang's fierocity, saying how she showed the badger how fierce ShadowClan warriors can be. He is seen with Blizzardwing and Deerleap at Foxpaw and Wolfpaw's warrior ceremonies. Later, he is seen slinking into the warrior den to sleep before the kittypets attack. :Archeye is on a hunting patrol with Yellowfang, Amberleaf, and Wolfstep, and they see a WindClan patrol on ShadowClan territory. The patrolling WindClan cats consist of Redclaw, his apprentice Shrewpaw, Dawnstripe, and Talltail. After some accusations of tresspassing, Archeye then starts the fight by attacking Redclaw. Forunately, Raggedpelt comes along with a backup patrol of his own and they chase away the WindClan cats after Dawnstripe pulls Talltail away from the ShadowClan group. After the battle, he limps off to report to Cedarstar. He is chosen in the battle against the rats, which later turns into a defeat. He, Yellowfang, and Mudclaw clear the path for Raggedpelt and the injured Cedarstar. :Moons later, he is now an elder with Deerleap and Crowtail bickering about their younger days climbing trees. During Brokenpaw's warrior ceremony, he isn't pleased about the apprentice's quick training. He also dubiously adds if ShadowClan will start training kits as warriors now. Later, Yellowfang notes that he and Poolcloud are looking thin. After Frogtail pushes Poolcloud away from the fresh-kill pile, Archeye convinces the furious Poolcloud that it wasn't forth aruging. Brokentail later lets the two elders eat their fill, much to Frogtail's dismay. He is seen smoothing out Raggedstar's fur shortly after his death, saying sadly that he should have stayed around much longer to care for his Clan for seasons to come. :When Brokenstar banishes the elders, Archeye angrily mutters what would happen he if refused. He and the other elders and Yellowfang, help build nests in the territory. He is seen saying that he can hunt so Nightpelt doesn't have to do all the work. Crookedstar's Promise :Archeye briefly appears with his Clanmate, Crowtail, at a Gathering. They congratulate Crookedjaw on becoming the new deputy of RiverClan, after the former deputy, Shellheart's retirement. Bluestar's Prophecy In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans'' :Archeye is first seen as a young ShadowClan warrior. :When Archeye is on a border patrol with Brackenfoot, Crowclaw, and Hollyflower, he sniffs at a dead pigeon lying on the side of the Thunderpath. He comments that they would be able to take it home for fresh-kill that night but Hollyflower stops him, pointing out that there wasn't enough meat left to bother with. :Shortly afterward, when Hollyflower spots a fox on ThunderClan's side of the border, Archeye asks if the creature was stalking them, but Crowclaw denies this since foxes don't usually take on full-grown cats. Archeye then comments gleefully that ThunderClan wouldn't like a fox stealing their prey. When Hollyflower sees that the fox is after a kit wandering in ThunderClan territory instead, she rushes to defend him, and Archeye comments to Brackenfoot that they'd better help her before she gets her ears clawed off. Side-by-side, Archeye and Brackenfoot race across the Thunderpath screeching a battle cry, and leap into battle. As they approach, Archeye ducks low and strikes the fox's muzzle, causing it to flee in terror. :When the battle is over, the four warriors figure out that the kit is named Tigerkit. The young kit is amazed at the ShadowClan warriors' skill and wishes he could fight like that. As the ShadowClan warriors head for the border, Tigerkit thanks them, promising to help them one day. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Erzauge Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Elders Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat